


Sugar Rush

by vic_amy_z



Category: Franklin & Bash
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 15:55:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vic_amy_z/pseuds/vic_amy_z
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Peter <i>really</i> wants something, Jared's just the person to give it to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar Rush

**Author's Note:**

> Total PWP, I have absolutely no idea where this came from, but I can only apologise for the abuse of doughnuts! _(Spoilers for 3.03 Good Lovin')_

**~~~~~~~~**

'Your mother earned her arrest. And she's going to earn her conviction. Good day, gentlemen.' Hewitt smirked as he turned and walked away.

'You want a doughnut, don't you?' Jared asked him.

'Li'l bit...'

Peter tried ignore the eye roll from Jared and put the thought of delicious, fried, sugary goodness out of his mind. He needed to concentrate on his mother's case but it wasn't easy - he _really_ wanted a doughnut.

**~~~~~~~~**

Two days later, when he needed a minute to get his head 'round having to question Colleen about her work, Peter turned to her and said, 'Mom, can you give us a moment? Maybe get us a doughnut?'

'Great idea!' Colleen replied, heading out of the courtroom.

He'd only said it to get her out of the room, but he was so stressed about the thought of his mom having to talk about having sex with clients while under oath, he really wouldn't have minded if she'd brought him a nice, sticky, glazed doughnut. 

An entire box wouldn't have gone amiss...

**~~~~~~~~**

And after they'd won his mom's case, partied accordingly and the last guests had been ushered somewhat unsteadily out through the door, Peter was still thinking about doughnuts.

Okay, so it wasn't like he was puritanical about healthy living or anything; he enjoyed a drink - several, usually - and like any self-respecting bachelor, his diet was approximately fifty per cent diner food and takeout. But doughnuts were his nemesis. One was never enough, and gone were days of college when he and Jared could lie together on Jared's bed and devour an entire box in one sitting with no carb-related consequences.

There was also the night that he and Jared had bought a box of doughnuts as they staggered drunkenly back to their dorm room, and after devouring several jelly-filled, sticky-glazed morsels, Peter declared that he was too drunk to get up and wash the sugar off his hands. So Jared had solved the problem by slowly licking the sugar off each one of Peter's fingers, never taking his eyes off the look of undisguised lust on Peter's face. They'd managed to end up with sugar, glaze and jelly in couple of other interesting places that night.

Peter grinned as he tidied away the empty bottles into the recycling and put the dishwasher on. That particular memory never failed to put a smile on his face. It'd been a while, he realised dejectedly, since he and Jared had exchanged anything more than a hug. But then that's probably to be expected when you have to find some place else to live because your germ-phobic, agoraphobic housemate burns down everything you own. 

Peter turned off the lights and headed up to his room. He kicked off his shoes and was just about to pull off his shirt when he heard his phone vibrate on the dresser. Grabbing it and checking the screen, he saw that it was from Jared. Strange, he'd though that Jared had gone to bed at least an hour ago. The text read:

_"Hey! Still thinking about that doughnut? Come to my room..."_

Peter couldn't help the grin that broke out on his face. He loved how Jared always knew exactly what he wanted, exactly when he wanted it. As he closed his bedroom door and headed down the hallway towards Jared's room, he remembered how lucky he was to have such an awesome best friend, and how he probably didn't tell Jared that nearly often enough. In fact, Peter decided, a night spent hanging out in Jared's room, just the two of them, reminiscing about their collective past and eating themselves into a mammoth sugar high sounded pretty perfect. He considered heading back downstairs and grabbing them both a couple of beers but decided to check with Jared first, in case he was up for breaking open a bottle of something stronger. Maybe, if he got drunk enough, he'd get to fall asleep in Jared's bed the way he used to do, and they'd wake up wrapped around each other. Peter sighed as he realised again just how much he'd missed that.

In the short distance between his and Jared's room, Peter also devoted some thought to whether or not Jared would have bought a whole box of doughnuts for them to share, and if he'd gone to Morello's down the street, whether or not Jared would have remembered to get the maple-glazed ones? Or those ones with the gorgeously sticky raspberry filling? He knocked sharply on Jared's door, more out of courtesy than anything else, before letting himself in without bothering to wait for an answer.

'Dude, you're a genius!' Peter told Jared as he walked in. 'I have been jonesing for a doughnut for days now.' Peter turned to close the door behind him, still talking to Jared. 'Did you get the ring doughnuts or the glazed ones? Because those are absolutely the...' but as Peter turned and stepped further into the room, he never got to wax lyrical on the glory of the maple-glaze because the rest of the sentence died on his lips when he saw Jared stretched out on the bed, a huge shit-eating grin on his face. But at least one of his questions had been answered.

Peter could feel a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth, but he struggled to compose himself. It was important not to laugh when your best friend was spread out in front of you, butt naked apart from a strategically-placed ring doughnut that was doing very little to preserve his modesty.

'Huh...' Peter began matter-of-factly, like this sort of thing was an everyday occurrence in their house. 'So, if you're the human ring-toss, what prize do you get for hitting _that_ target?!' He gestured at the doughnut that was currently adorning Jared's not-inconsiderable erection. He was grinning now and really couldn't help it.

'Uh, you get to eat the doughnut?' Jared said, like it should have been obvious, returning the grin.

'And I get to eat it from there?'

'Yep. No hands!' To illustrate his point, Jared put his hands behind his head, looking way too pleased with himself.

'Okay...' Peter stood for a second as though he was musing over how best to approach the task. Really, he was just taking the opportunity to look at Jared. 

Peter had always thought that Jared was utterly beautiful, but even he couldn't deny that since they'd moved to Malibu and started surfing every day, Jared's body was now incredible; small and lithe, tanned and perfectly toned. Peter could feel his mouth watering and he wasn't even sure that it was because of the doughnut any more. Trust Jared to figure out a way to give him the two things he was craving, all in one.

Decisively, Peter stripped off his shirt and dropped his jeans to the floor, stepping out of them. He wasn't wearing anything else and he could already feel himself getting hard just from looking at Jared. Jared raised an eyebrow questioningly in Peter's direction. 

'What?' Peter asked innocently, 'I was feeling overdressed.'

'Well, now _I'm_ the one who's overdressed. I'm still wearing a doughnut.'

'Yeah, not for long!'

Peter climbed up onto the bed and crawled over to Jared, bypassing the tempting sugary treat for the moment and heading straight for Jared's mouth, where Peter placed a firm, lingering kiss that was soon returned. He knew that Jared had taken a risk doing this; Peter wasn't sure he could have been so brazenly confident if he were in Jared's position, and he needed to let him know that his actions were very much appreciated. _Very_ much...

Peter was getting a little lost in kissing Jared then. It had been way too long and Jared's tongue was way too talented to pass up the opportunity. And although Jared was kissing him back just as enthusiastically, and being polite enough not to say anything to Peter as he was working his way across Jared's jaw to bite gently on his ear, there was a pointed clearing of the throat. Peter broke away and caught Jared's eye long enough to see him glance down purposefully and then give him a look that clearly said, _'Well, it's not going to eat itself, Peter...'_ even if Jared didn't actually say the words.

Sometimes their almost-telepathy was a bit _too_ scary.

Slowly, Peter started to work his way down Jared's body; kissing his neck softly, sucking a nipple briefly into his mouth just to hear Jared suck in an answering breath, grazing his teeth over sensitive skin and sharp hip bones before coming to a stop at the light trail of hair across Jared's stomach. Peter inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of the sweet, sugary doughnut, with just a hint of something that only he would have been able to define as uniquely Jared. As his mouth watered again, he wondered briefly if there was any way he could get all of his meals served on Jared in future, before slowly leaning in and taking the first bite.

And oh god, it was like heaven. Completely aside from the fact that it was being served around Jared's dick, it was probably the most amazing thing that Peter had ever tasted; the sugary crust giving way to soft dough, densely sweet and oh-so-addictive. Okay, so maybe Jared's dick did have _something_ to do with the addictiveness, because Peter was soon moving in for a second bite. He opted to grab the doughnut in his teeth and pull the uneaten side around towards him, not least because every time it moved against Jared, he sucked in another breath at the sensation.

And that was the _only_ sensation that Jared was getting. Peter was very careful to nibble away at the doughnut without ever eating through to the middle, without his mouth ever coming in to contact with Jared, knowing that it was driving his best friend slowly mad and not even caring. He paused, savouring the intense sweetness, and took a second to look up at Jared, who was grinning down at his best friend with a mixture of lust and amusement. Peter guessed that the latter was probably because he had sugar all over his mouth and on the end of his nose, but he didn't care about that either.

Bite followed careful bite and soon, Peter had dragged the doughnut in a complete circle. He could practically hear Jared grinning now, knowing that the next bite would have to be right through the doughnut and that Peter's mouth would finally be on Jared's dick. 

_We'll see about that_ , Peter thought.

Carefully, he took the remaining ring of doughnut in his teeth, and oh-so-slowly pulled it upwards, dragging the vestiges of its sugary exterior along the length of Jared's cock, decorating him with sugar as it went, until he'd worked it all the way up and Peter could safely eat the last of his prize without his mouth ever making contact with Jared.

Peter collapsed back on the mattress, ignoring the choked groan from Jared, and closed his eyes as he swallowed the final mouthful with a contented sigh.

'Fuck... That was awesome, dude.' Peter was completely blissed out on sugar.

'I should buy you doughnuts more often if you're gonna react like that,' Jared said, sounding amused but a little distracted.

'I'd have to do a lot more exercise to work them off if you did.'

'I could think of a few ways...' Jared hinted. There was a pause. Peter rolled over onto his stomach next to Jared and looked up at him. 'Aren't you forgetting something?' Jared continued meaningfully.

Peter decided he could risk playing dumb for a little longer. 'Oh yeah,' he said. 'I almost forgot.' A look of relief flashed across Jared's face. 'I probably have sugar everywhere, don't I?' He rubbed a hand across his face, brushing the stray crystals off his nose, mouth and chin. Then he decided to clean his fingers off by sucking each one slowly into his mouth, unable to stop himself from thinking about that night back in their dorm room and wondering if Jared was doing the same. Unhurriedly, Peter licked off every last grain of sticky sweetness, occasionally looking up at Jared through lowered eyelashes until Jared was practically whimpering.

'Peter...' he managed quietly.

He looked up at Jared again, as though he'd totally forgotten he was there. 'Oh yeah, sorry.' Peter stared appreciatively at Jared's erection, which - to his credit - had never wavered. 'Looks like I got sugar all over you too. Want me to get you a washcloth?' he offered.

'Peter... Please...' Jared groaned again, his head dropping back against the pillows in frustration.

Yeah, okay. If he'd reached the point of begging then Jared had probably suffered enough. Peter moved over and flicked his tongue briefly across Jared's cock, which soon got his attention again.

'You're an asshole. You know that, right?' Jared laughed softly, looking down at Peter.

'Shut up, or I'm gonna leave you all sticky.' Peter said, quickly licking a long stripe along Jared's length, making him bite his lip.

'If you think doing that's going to result in me being _less_ sticky then you really don't know how this works, Peter!'

There was really only one way to shut Jared up. Peter moved over him a little more and swiftly took Jared in his mouth, sucking hard and releasing him again just as fast. Jared moaned out loud at the loss of contact and Peter moaned out loud at the taste. It turned out that the only thing better than a sugar-coated doughnut was a sugar-coated Jared. Peter leaned in again, licking more of the sweetness from Jared's skin before sucking him back down, his tongue rubbing up and down as the remaining crystals melted against Jared, the slight roughness to the friction making Jared hiss with pleasure.

The unexpected combination of tastes and sensations left Peter deciding that he would have no choice but to dip Jared in sugar on a regular basis, if only to curb his occasional doughnut cravings. Peter was sure that sucking his best friend's cock was an acceptable doughnut placebo, and he thought that Jared would probably agree with him. In fact, judging by the noises that he was making, Jared was probably ready to agree to pretty much anything just then.

Peter looked up as he continued sucking, long and slow, to see Jared propped up on his elbows, watching him intently. Peter felt his own cock twitch in response. Fuck, he'd forgotten that Jared liked to watch when he was getting head. Peter sucked harder and then pulled back, flicking his tongue lightly across the tip of Jared's cock before taking as much of Jared in his mouth as he could, burying his nose into Jared's stomach.

Jared moaned again and Peter took that as encouragement to chase every last drop of sugary sweetness from Jared's skin that he could find. And if that took long enough to make Jared's breathing quicken and his fingers dig fists into the sheets, well, that was just because Peter was being thorough with the clean up.

'Fuck, Peter...' Jared breathed. 'Now...'

It was a shorthand that Peter knew well. He pulled away quickly, moving up to kiss Jared's neck, his arms wrapped around Jared's body as Jared's hand wrapped around his own dick, getting himself off with just a couple of strokes. It had always been their favourite way to bring things to a satisfying conclusion when they'd first started fooling around in college, and somehow it had stuck. Not that Peter would have minded staying where he was, but there was something undeniably hot about watching Jared jerk off, coming hard while Peter kissed him and held him until he came down.

Peter hooked a leg over Jared's and pulled him even closer, placing gentle kisses along Jared's collarbone. His own erection throbbed uncomfortably as it pressed against Jared's hip, reminding Peter that not everyone was basking in the afterglow of a powerful orgasm. He did his best to ignore it; he was naked and wrapped around Jared. There were far worse places to be. 

'So, ' Jared began, turning his head towards Peter and pushing himself a little further into his embrace, finally having regained the powers of speech, 'Did that help with your doughnut cravings?'

Peter grinned and planted a soft kiss on the side of Jared's head. 'Yeah, I think that should probably take care of them for a while.'

'Oh,' Jared sounded slightly disappointed. Then he pulled himself out of Peter's arms and Peter was left wondering what he'd done wrong. Jared was still leaning over the side of the bed, groping around on the floor, when he said, 'So what am I going to do with these then?' He rolled back towards Peter holding a Morello's box that still had eleven doughnuts in it, a wicked grin on his face. ''Cause I could really go for a jelly-filled one right now, but we seem to be fresh out of plates.' Jared picked up a doughnut that was oozing a raspberry-red filling and gave Peter a look that promised total and utter debauchery in a way that only Jared could manage.

'Well, I guess there's always room for seconds...' 

**~~~~END~~~~**


End file.
